barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Gift of the Dinos
Season 11= '''Gift of the Dinos was the first half of the 19th episode from Season 11 Barney & Friends. Plot Barney & Friends are decorating the caboose for Christmas when Barney decides to plan a "Secret Santa" game. Everyone has to buy or make a gift for the friend whose name they have drawn. BJ hopes for a Major League Baseball mitt to go with his baseball, while Riff hopes for some drum sticks for his drum. Before long, both BJ and Riff are struggling with getting gifts for one another. So, BJ decides to trade his baseball in order to get drumsticks for Riff, and Riff does the same with his drum to get BJ a baseball mitt. Barney comes back as he dressed as Santa and the group gets a Christmas tree. The others open their gifts and soon BJ and Riff are disappointed, because, despite getting the gifts they wanted, they had to trade their favorite things to do so. Barney reminds them that it's not about getting gifts, but giving them. To get their mind off their disappointment, Barney and the others take them out to hear some carollers. Barney still happens to have a few more gifts in his "Santa bag," including BJ's baseball and Riff's drum. All's well that ends well in the park, as the purple guy and his friends sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Song List #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #My Dreidel #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jingle Bells #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Trivia *This episode marks: **The first time Marcos appears with Rachel, Baby Bop and Riff. **The only first half Barney & Friends episode in which A Friend Like You wasn't performed. Instead, We Wish You a Merry Christmas replaces it in this first half Barney & Friends episode. *The first half of this episode and the second half of the episode A Visit to Santa both mark the fourth Christmas Special in the Barney franchise. *This and A Visit to Santa both mark the first Barney Christmas Special (not counting any Barney stage shows) in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. *This episode is nearly the same plot as Gift of the Magi, where both Riff and BJ give up things for their Christmas presents. |-| Season 14= ''' Gift of the Dinos first half of the 1st episode from Season 14 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney & Friends are decorating the caboose for Christmas when Barney decides to plan a "Secret Santa" game. Everyone has to buy or make a gift for the friend whose name they have drawn. BJ hopes for a Major League Baseball mitt to go with his baseball, while Riff hopes for some drum sticks for his drum. Before long, both BJ and Riff are struggling with getting gifts for one another. So, BJ decides to trade his baseball in order to get drumsticks for Riff, and Riff does the same with his drum to get BJ a baseball mitt. Barney comes back as he dressed as Santa and the group gets a Christmas tree. The others open their gifts and soon BJ and Riff are disappointed, because, despite getting the gifts they wanted, they had to trade their favorite things to do so. Barney reminds them that it's not about getting gifts, but giving them. To get their mind off their disappointment, Barney and the others take them out to hear some carollers. Barney still happens to have a few more gifts in his "Santa bag," including BJ's baseball and Riff's drum. All's well that ends well in the park, as the purple guy and his friends sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Trivia *The first half of this episode is a Christmas Special in the Barney franchise. *This episode is nearly the same plot as Gift of the Magi, where both Riff and BJ give up things for their Christmas presents. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Season 14 Episodes Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Episodes Directed By Fred Holmes Category:Episodes Written By Karl Geurs Category:Christmas Specials